


Thank You

by midnight12181



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku thinks on his and the king's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Thank You  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: G  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Mickey and Riku are owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: None
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

He was always the King, always poised, always focused. He always had an answer for everything. There was no problem he couldn't solve. There was nothing he couldn't do, and do well.

Riku looked up to him, wanted so much to be like him. Perfect. King Mickey was perfect in every way that Riku wasn't. He was a stable foundation when Riku was shaken, a mentor when Riku needed guidance, a comfort when the pain was too much. While Sora was a light to Riku's darkness, the King was Riku's twilight.

"Riku?" Mickey asked from the bed, glancing at the silver-haired boy sitting on the windowseat.

He didn't answer, only smiled warmly as he walked back to the bed. Riku climbed back under the comforter, shaking his head gently as he placed a hand on Mickey's cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered, softly kissing first the King's nose, then his lips.


End file.
